The Things We Keep Hidden
by Snowfun
Summary: Mikey grew up on old arcade games- He could remember the first victory he won over his older brothers, and the first victory he should've won. But when he decided to play online with other people and against his family's orders, he may find out that there's more to it than winning the game.


**Hi guys, this one-shot is not like my other stories. I wanted to write something that would help those who are going through the same thing that I go through sometimes when playing online. This story might be triggering for those who have experienced this not just online, but everywhere else. So, I just figured I'd give you guys a heads up.**

 **Not every person I come across is like this, but there have been some people that have been quite toxic, and it makes me want to** **throw my PS4 in the trash sometimes. It's a form of bullying that I think needs to be made aware of.**

 **Anyways, I don't own the TMNT or the PS4 company, but I own my little guy!**

* * *

Mikey leaned closer to the TV screen, despite Donnie's constant lectures about how the blue light could somehow affect his eyes. Or was it green light...?

Whichever colour it was Mikey really didn't care, and he rolled his eyes, blowing a short puff of air through his lips. "It's fine Dee!" He waved Donnie away from his position behind the couch, despite his brother's verbal protests.

Donnie's hairless brows crinkled together, rubbing them to sooth the growing headache behind them. "It's late Mikey. Do you even know what kind damage can be done to your eyes at this late hour? Not to mention the sleep deprivation..." Donnie muttered, rolling his shoulders in a futile attempt to relax them. But that only seemed to make them worse, hence wrecking havoc on his mental state as well.

That or it might've been because of the turtle sitting before him.

Mikey glanced to the right top corner of the TV screen. "Dude, its like one one AM! Give a turtle a break!" To prove his 'valid' point, Mikey pointed to the screen.

Donnie sputtered, opening his mouth to snap at the turtle but then halted, shaking his head. "I never should've refurbished that old gaming system. It's like giving a baby a smoke bomb..."

Mikey rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue as his fingers danced over the rather odd looking controller in his hands. "Well duh! Babies can't even handle a smoke bomb."

Donnie raised a questioning brow, trying (and failing) to decide wether Mikey was playing along or if he had actually tried to give a baby a smoke bomb. He shook his head to clear his mind, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Go to bed Mikey. We have to train in the morning and Splinter won't be impressed if you fall asleep again." Donnie's skin shivered and his muscles ached, remembering some keen moments in his life that involved an angry Splinter and the dojo.

But Mikey waved away Donnie's words, crossed his legs and leaned his back against the couch. "Half an hour more."

As if that would be the case.

"Mikey..." Donnie bit back his tongue, keeping all his effort not to lash out at the youngest turtle.

Mikey paused the game and carefully set down the controller. "Please? Just thirty minutes and I'll be in bed. Thirty minutes." He around spun on his knees to face Donnie, gripping his hands together pleadingly. "Please?"

Donnie groaned, settling deeper onto his shoulders. "If you're not in bed by thirty minutes I'll disassemble the station and use it as spare parts."

"Yes! Thanks Dee!" Mikey pumped his fist into the air, sliding back onto his butt and facing the TV.

Donnie narrowed his eyes on his little brother. "Half an hour Mikey."

"You got it bro!" Mikey nodded vigorously, picking up the controller and smashing his thumb over the X button. The TV burst with colour and much to Donnie's dismay, the game continued.

He slowly spun on his heels, shuffling back to his lab with sleep a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Mikey held his breath as Donnie slid the lab doors shut, before quietly releasing it. He slid his hand under the pillow nearest to him, dangling a pair of headphones- with a microphone.

For some reason his brothers didn't want him to speak with other players or play online. And the time he's had with the console has only been offline play. When he asked why he could play online though, they dodged the question or even ignored it.

Just one quick game with voice chat wouldn't be too bad right?

Mikey swivelled his head around warily watching his brother's rooms and the lab's doors. Just as he predicted, they stayed shut.

Just one game...

Taking the plunge he popped the headphones into his ears and turned on the mic.

* * *

Mikey glanced at the clock, wincing at the lecture that was sure to come. What was supposed to be five minutes turned into thirty, and what was thirty turned into sixty...

Sleep had long since set in and now it was heavily weighing on his eyes. He tried to bite back a yawn, but the cheeky thing just wouldn't stop.

"Yo, dude! Just go pass out somewhere- you're making me tired!"

Mikey chuckled, sitting closer to the edge of the couch in the slightest hope that that might keep him awake.

"Naw bro, I'm good. Who's up for another match?"

There was quiet mumblings, short whisperings, and muffled yawns.

"One more match, but after that I'm leaving. I have work in a few hours." Progamer muttered.

Mikey gasped, wide eyes staring at the screen in front of him. "Dude! Shouldn't you prioritize sleep and work over gaming?!"

Progamer's voice cracked through the mic in a heavy sigh. "Probably..."

It'sMyFight suddenly chose this moment to poke his head out and speak. "But where's the fun in that? I say one more game! What about you LoneWolf79?"

LoneWolf yawned, clicking his tongue together. "Naw. Unlike you fools I have to be on time for work. If you friend me we can play again later." He mumbled.

Mikey bit down the laugh as It'sMyFight whined.

"Fine. Ditch us."

Mikey opened his mouth, but paused, replaying the words in his head. What It'sMyFight said was innocent enough- hey, even Mikey said it to his brothers from time to time. But it was the way he said it. Like he was actually offended... Mikey pursed his lips.

No, he heard him wrong.

LoneWolf's profile picture disappeared from the player's list, signalling that he was no longer in the group.

"One more game?" Mikey asked, his voice rising in hopefulness. He crossed his legs, and leaned forward as if that would somehow convince his new friends.

"One more. But then I need to quit or I won't be on time for work." Progamer stifled a yawn.

"Great!" Mikey smashed his thumb on the X button and the team was quickly thrown into another game.

The orange banded turtle almost giggled in delight, allowing the quick pace of the game to race his heart into a quick flutter. He had no idea what his brothers were so worried about!

Sure some of the guys he had come across previously weren't nice, some even downplayed him for being a noob. Which Mikey had later learned was a 'new player'.

But then he found some decent players and stuck with them ever since.

They were a little ways in the game when Mikey noticed someone new join the team comp.

GamerGirl...

Mikey's face immediately lit up. "Hey there! Welcome to the game!"

He waited a few seconds for a response, cocking his head.

There was a new player right? He was so sure he saw her join. Maybe she backed out?

His mind quickly worked- despite it's sluggish behaviour- and her player name finally popped in his head.

"GamerGirl? You there?"

Suddenly It'sMyFight snapped into the conversation. "Dude! Did you just say gamer girl?"

Mikey's hairless brows worked themselves downward in confusion. "Ya I did. Why...? Do you know this person?"

It'sMyFight erupted in a fit of laughter. "Ha, ya right! Like I want to be friends with a girl gamer! Come on girly, show yourself!"

Mikey's heart flew into his throat, and his mind raced with questions. Why would they do such a thing?! He opened his mouth, but his tongue was tightly wound into knots.

By the time he freed himself to speak, It'sMyFight had started up again.

"I know you're here! Why don't you show yourself already? Or are you too afraid to?!"

Mikey's shell knocked against the couch's back. "Dude..."

Progamer quietly chuckled. "Come on, let's just focus on the game- she won't stay long anyway."

What?!

Mikey quickly collected himself, listening to his hammering heart in his ears. "Guys-"

"That's not nice you know." A soft voice penetrated the teasing of the boys.

It'sMyFight hissed, forcing a laugh that was twisted and cruel. "And? Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

"I have just as much a right to be here as you do." Her voice grew cool icing over It'sMyFight's trail of laughter.

But only for a second.

"Oh sure, just keep thinking that."

"Hey..." Mikey whispered, quickly blinking to bring his world back into focus. He gripped the controller with shaking hands, no longer focusing on the game at hand but rather on the girl's voice.

Was that why she didn't respond when he welcomed her? The heat drained from his body, leaving him a shaking mess.

Did he just call her out...? Did he call attention to her when she wanted to stay silent to avoid this kind of cruelty? If he hadn't called her out, would the others have noticed?

No, they wouldn't have.

"I'm just as good as you are." The softness in her voice was now completely gone, and what had replaced it was something bitter and defensive.

"Can you believe this WakyBro?!"

Mikey's eyes snickered to the screen, unaware that he wasn't even looking at it anymore, at his player name being called out.

His skin crawled like thousands of tiny ants were running along it.

What should he say?

It'sMyFight began to drone on again. "We're going to lose now because of you. Great job."

"No, we're going to lose because of stupid players like you who can't see past the end of their nose." GamerGirl growled.

Mikey's fingers slid on the controller, now slick with sweat. He had to say something.

"That's not nice guys..."

"You're right." It'sMyFight deadpanned and Mikey's shoulders relaxed.

Maybe he did have a way with words.

"It's totally not nice we're going to loose now. Come on, let's play a different match."

What?!

"Sure. WackyBro? You with us?" Progamer asked, going unaware of Mikey's hidden turmoil.

Was this why his brothers didn't want him on voice chat?

"No. I'm not going."

"What? You're joking right?"

Mikey closed his eyes, breathing a calming breath through his nose. It was his fault for getting her into this mess, and it was his job to get her out. No matter the cost.

"I don't hang around people who put down others just because they don't like something about them. And that includes in game."

"Weirdo."

And just like that, both Progamer and It'sMyFight were gone.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two remaining players played the remainder of the match. Occasionally they'd exchange small talk about the match, but besides that it was quiet between the two.

Mikey glanced at the clock again, biting the inside of his lip. Donnie would kill him if he found out that he stayed up this late... The game was just about over anyway, and if he stayed up any longer he'd pass out in game.

"Good game." Mikey smiled, about ready to log out for the night, but once again her voice froze his muscles in place.

"GG." There was a pause and her voice softened as she continued to speak again. "Thanks for not deserting me like they did."

Mikey looked away from the screen and down at his feet, wiggling them around. "I didn't mean to call you out."

Mikey's cheeks flushed as she chuckled. It wasn't a mean one like It'sMyFight's was, but gentle and soft. "It's ok. I can tell you don't play online often though. You seemed shocked when those guys started being toxic."

Mikey scratched the back of his neck. "I just started playing today actually... Do you always get attacked?"

GamerGirl hummed carefully in thought. "It depends on what games I play and who I end up playing with. I normally play with my group of friends, but every now and then I like to go solo."

Mikey pierced his lips together, tightening his hold on the controller. "It's not right that they do that."

"Of course it isn't, but it still happens. Hey, I'm not free tomorrow, but I should be in the next few days. Did you want me to send you a friend request so we can hang out some more later?"

Mikey gave the screen a thumbs up, nodding vigorously. "Totally!"

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll see you later."

"Will do!"

After saying their goodbyes and logging out, Mikey added GamerGirl to his friends list and unfriended It'sMyFight and Progamer. He turned off the station, staring at the simple device. It was amazing how you could meet so many individuals. Some good. Some bad... and some lifetime friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
